


Mute Love

by flickawhip



Category: Wonder Woman (1976)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: RP Fic.Diana looks after her pet human.





	Mute Love

Delia had been mute since she first left home, scarred and fragile and yet... and yet she had trusted Diana... trusted Wonder Woman... since the moment she met her. Diana by now had no mask, or need to hide who she was with Delia, the woman was mute... and nervy.

Delia, tonight, had crept to Wonder Woman's bed and crawled in, shivering pathetically, her eyes showing nothing but pained fear.

"What troubles you so?"

Wonder Woman said softly as she gently placed a protective arm around Delia. Delia had shrugged, her hands flying as she signed. 

'Nightmares...'

"Oh baby..."

Wonder Woman purred nuzzling her face into and stroking her hair. Delia had sighed softly, contentedly purring. Wonder Woman continued to nuzzle Delia's face and hair slowly ever so very slowly making the nuzzling a little bit more sexual in nature. Delia's purring had turned to soft sighs of pleasure. Wonder Woman murred and continued her nuzzling and she also began to slowly bring one of her knees up and gently working it in-between Delia's legs. Delia had gasped, slightly pressing down into Diana's knee, clearly aroused. Wonder Woman purred and began to grind her knee a little into Delia's womanhood. Delia had responded with soft moans of pleasure, clearly working herself down against Diana's knee as Diana moved it against her. Wonder Woman purred again and upped the pace of her grinding a little. Delia continued to mewl, clearly close to climax. Wonder Woman upped her pace some more. Delia soon cried out and came.


End file.
